


Panic

by what_a_dork_fish



Series: Uni [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Panic Attacks, well really only one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Q is afraid.





	

Q quietly locked the door, and retreated to the corner between his bed and his nightstand, staring at nothing, dry-mouthed and afraid.

He couldn’t tell what he was afraid of. All he knew was that the world was spinning too fast and unless he kept very still and very quiet he was going to be flung out into the nothingness of space and die. Or someone would find and hurt him. So he must be quiet, he must sit still, he must try to breathe despite the bands of iron around his chest.

Shallow, silent breaths, as his heart raced and his mind scrambled to make sense of this. What had happened? Why was he scared? All they’d been doing was discussing history, discussing planes, the myriad ways a plane could fail back when health and safety was nearly nonexistent, the ways they could fail today…

He whimpered, and huddled down further, knees drawn up tight against his chest, arms wrapped around his legs to keep himself from falling apart. The world was spinning faster, faster, faster, like a plane spiraling out of control, and all Q could do was sit and rock, tears slowly dripping down his face.

~

James’ first instinct was to shove the nightstand out of the way and hug his friend, but he knew from his psychology course that this would be a terrible idea until he knew exactly what was going on. So instead he got down on his knees at what he hoped was a safe distance and asked in a low voice, “Why are you crying?”

“I’m scared,” Q whispered, so quietly James almost didn’t catch it. His expression wasn’t scared, other than his eyes being too wide and his skin too pale. But he was rocking back and forth, and his limbs were drawn in so tight James could see them straining. The rocking stopped suddenly, but then the fear flashed across his face, and he started rocking again. A low moan of distress escaped Q.

James immediately scooted closer and put out his hand, fingertips just brushing Q’s knee. Q flinched, and James recoiled, making his own little sound of distress. “Q. Q, it’s alright. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you, not while I’m here. It’s alright.”

“Promise?” Q whispered.

“Promise,” James replied.

Slowly, Q loosened. He didn’t let go of himself, but he relaxed, a sigh escaping him. He still didn’t move from where he’d wedged himself.

“Make the world stop spinning,” he ordered, in a weak, terrified little voice.

“I can’t,” James responded, wincing as Q drew himself in tight again. “Q, please, why are you scared?”

The younger man began rocking again, shivering. He was silent for so long, James considered reaching out to touch him again—but before he could raise his hand, Q answered, “I don’t know.”

“How can I help? Please let me help,” James pleaded, his own distress growing. He _hated_ that fear, _hated_ whoever had set Q off like this, hated them so passionately he almost gave voice to a growl; but he didn’t want to scare Q any more.

Q paused in his rocking. Then he suddenly uncurled, scrambled across the floor, and crashed into James, holding on to him tightly. James wrapped his arms around Q and sat very still and steady, one hand cradling Q’s head against his shoulder. Q began to shake.

“Don’t let go,” he whispered.

“I won’t,” James murmured.


End file.
